Bakugan:el musical
by Semitura
Summary: Musical donde los personajes de bakugan cantan
1. Parte 1

Bakugan:el musical,parte 1  
>Clara:Todos{incluso yo,Lara y Deki}cantaremos algo.<br>Deki:Por parejas  
>Lara:Y ya estan,Dan y Shun,Marucho y Julie,Runo y Alice,Baron y Mira,Ace y Keint,Daniel y Carlos,Lara con Deki y yo de juez{despues cantare}<br>Clara:Dentro de esta caja estan los nombres de distintas canciones,cojeran una y esa es la que cantaran.  
>Dan:Genial!The Final Countdown<br>Marucho:No fastidies!nos ha tocado Duele el Amor!  
>Runo:A nosotras nos toco Running in the 90´s<br>Baron:Nos toco Colgando en tus manos!  
>Ace:Fotre,Dos Hombres y un Destino<br>Daniel:Wii!,Nos toco I´m blue  
>Lara:Nos ha tocado el Numa Numa<br>Clara:Yo cantare una cancion especial!  
>Deki:Muy bien,empezemos<br>Dan y Shun-The Final Countdown[Europe]  
>-Dan-<br>We're leaving together  
>But still it's farewell<br>And maybe we'll come back  
>To earth, who can tell<br>I guess there is no one to blame  
>We're leaving ground<br>-Shun-  
>(leaving ground)<br>-Dan-  
>Will things ever be the same again<br>-Dan y Shun-  
>It's the final countdown...<br>The final countdown  
>Ooh oh<br>-Shun-  
>We're heading for Venus<br>-Dan-  
>(Venus)<br>-Shun-  
>And still we stand tall<br>Cause maybe they've seen us  
>And welcome us all<br>-Dan-  
>(yeah)<br>-Shun-  
>With so many light years to go<br>And things to be found  
>-Dan-<br>(to be found)  
>-Shun-<br>I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
>-Dan y Shun-<br>It's the final countdown...  
>The final countdown<br>The final countdown (the final countdown)  
>Ooh ooh oh<p>

-Shun cojio una gitarra,toco como un profesional el solo,todos se pusieron a bailar en ese momento-  
>-Dan y Shun-<br>The final countdown  
>Ooh oh<br>I'ts the final countdown  
>The final countdown<br>The final countdown (the final countdown)  
>Ooh<br>It's the final countdown  
>-Dan-<br>We are leaving together  
>-Dan y Shun-<br>The final countdown  
>Clara:8<br>Marucho y Julie-Duele el amor[Alek Syntek / Ana Torroja]  
>-Marucho y Julie-<br>Duele el amor sin ti  
>Duele hasta matar<br>-Marucho-  
>Siento la humedad en mí<br>De verte llorar, ni hablar  
>Si es que tú te vas de aquí<br>Creo que a mí me va a sufrir.  
>-Julie-<br>Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
>La distancia entre los dos<br>Pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
>Ya no sale más el sol<br>-Marucho-  
>Soy fragilidad sin ti<br>¿Cómo superar el fin?  
>¿Dónde es que dañé? No sé<br>Y el recuperar se fue.  
>-Julie-<br>Ni tú ni yo somos culpables  
>-Marucho-<br>Pero somos vulnerables  
>-Julie-<br>Son las cosas de la vida  
>-Marucho-<br>¿Qué me queda por vivir?  
>-Julie y Marucho-<br>Duele el amor sin ti  
>Llueve hasta mojar<br>Duele el amor sin ti  
>Duele hasta matar<br>Duele el amor sin ti  
>Todo está tan gris<br>-Julie-  
>Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo<br>La distancia entre los dos  
>Pero se apagó la luz del cielo<br>Ya no sale más el sol  
>-Marucho-<br>Soy fragilidad sin ti  
>¿Cómo superar el fin?<br>¿Dónde es que dañé? No sé  
>Y el recuperar se fue.<br>-Julie-  
>Ni tú ni yo somos culpables<br>-Marucho-  
>Pero somos vulnerables<br>-Julie-  
>Son las cosas de la vida<br>-Marucho-  
>¿Qué me queda por vivir?<br>-Julie y Marucho-  
>Duele el amor sin ti<br>Llueve hasta mojar  
>Duele el amor sin ti<br>Duele hasta matar  
>Duele el amor sin ti<br>Todo está tan gris  
>-Solo de guitarra de Marucho-<br>Siento la humedad en mí  
>De verte llorar, ni hablar<br>Si es que tú te vas de aquí  
>Creo que a mí me va a sufrir<br>Siento la humedad en mí  
>De verte llorar, ni hablar<br>Si es que tú te vas de aquí  
>Creo que a mí me va a sufrir<br>-Marucho y Julie-  
>Duele el amor sin ti<br>Llueve hasta mojar  
>Duele el amor sin ti,<br>Duele hasta matar  
>Duele el amor sin ti<br>Todo está tan gris  
>Clara:7<br>Runo y Alice-Running in the 90´s[Initial D]  
>-Runo-<br>Modem talking, modern walking in the streets  
>New desire,<br>-Alice-  
>take me higher<br>Lift me higher with your speed  
>I need fire<br>-Runo-  
>Get the satellite if you want to see me<br>-Alice-  
>Talking on the net I know the way you like it<br>-Runo-  
>Get your credit card cause I need no money<br>-Alice-  
>All I wanna get is you baby<br>-Runo y Alice-  
>*Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be<br>I'm just running in the nineties  
>come on baby run to me<br>We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free  
>I'm just running in the nineties<br>yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see  
>*Musica ofrecida por Alice XD*<br>-Alice-  
>Cyber talking<br>Cybersex is on the line  
>New desire<br>-Runo-  
>Take me higher<br>Boost me higher with your mind  
>Set me on fire<br>-Alice-  
>Get the satellite if you want to see me<br>-Runo-  
>Talking on the net I know the way you like it<br>-Alice-  
>Get your credit card cause I need no money<br>All I wanna get is you baby  
>-Runo y Alice-<br>*Repeat  
>*Repeat<br>-Runo-  
>Take me higher<br>Lift me higher with your speed  
>I need fire<br>-Alice-  
>Get the satellite<br>Talking on the net  
>Get your credit card<br>All I wanna get  
>-Runo y Alice-<br>Running in the nineties, Running in the nineties  
>Running in the nineties, Running in the nineties<br>Clara:6  
>Mira y Baron-Colgando en tus manos[Carlos Baute y Marta Saez]<br>-Baron-  
>Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,<br>-Mira-  
>Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.<br>-Baron-  
>Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho<br>-Mira-  
>Y después me despierten tus besos.<br>-Baron-  
>Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo<br>-Mira-  
>Se que pronto estaremos unidos.<br>-Baron-  
>Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo<br>-Mira-  
>Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.<br>-Baron y Mira-  
>Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos<br>Así q no me dejes caer  
>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.<br>-Baron-  
>Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra<br>-Mira-  
>Te envió canciones de 4.40<br>-Baron-  
>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella<br>-Mira-  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<br>-Baron-  
>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<br>-Mira y Baron-  
>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos<br>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.  
>-Baron-<br>No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,  
>-Mira-<br>No me importa que dice el destino.  
>-Baron-<br>Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,  
>-Mira-<br>Y beberme de ti lo prohibido.  
>-Mira y Baron-<br>Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
>Así q no me dejes caer<br>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.  
>-Baron-<br>Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
>-Mira-<br>Te envió canciones de 4.40  
>-Baron-<br>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
>-Mira-<br>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
>-Baron-<br>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
>-Mira y Baron-<br>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.<br>Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado  
>-Baron-<br>No perdere la esperanza de estar contigo  
>-Mira y Baron-<br>Cuidado mucho cuidado  
>-Mira-<br>Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido  
>-Baron y Mira-<br>Cuidado mucho cuidado  
>-Mira-<br>Quiero amanecer besando toda…  
>-Baron-<br>Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito  
>-Baron y Mira-<br>Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
>Te envió canciones de 4.40<br>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<br>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos<br>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.  
>Clara:9<br>CONTINUARA


	2. Parte 2

Bakugan:el musical,parte 2  
>Ace:Esta cancion va delicada a Dina XDDDD<br>Keint:Si,eso XDDDDDDDDDD  
>Dina:Aish,empiezen!<br>Ace y Keint-Dos Hombres y un destino[David Bustamante y Alex Ubago]  
>-Keint-<br>Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
>Es la chispa de mi piel,<br>Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.  
>-Ace-<br>Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
>Cuando no pensaba ya,<br>El volverme a enamorar.  
>Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.<br>-Keint y Ace-  
>Por el amor de esa mujer<br>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
>-Ace-<br>Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
>Y que juega contigo.<br>-Keint y Ace-  
>Por el amor de esa mujer<br>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
>-Keint-<br>Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
>Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.<br>*Puente instrumental de Ace*  
>-Ace-<br>Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer.  
>Le doy todo lo que sé,<br>Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
>La sé despertar, la se comprender.<br>-Keint-  
>Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,<br>Cada beso sabe a miel.  
>Es amiga de los dos<br>Pero en el amor jugamos los tres.  
>-Keint y Ace-<br>Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>-Ace-  
>Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí<br>Y que juega contigo.  
>-Keint y Ace-<br>Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>-Keint-  
>Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti<br>Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.  
>-Ace-<br>Luchare  
>-Keint-<br>Luchare-  
>-Ace-<br>Luchare  
>*Dina se puso a llorar y todos apaudieron*<br>Clara:Sinf,9  
>Carlos y Daniel-I´m Blue[Eiffel 65]<br>-Carlos-  
>You'll listen up here's a story<br>About a little guy that lives  
>in a blue world<br>And all day and all night  
>and everything he sees<br>Is just blue  
>Like him<br>inside and outside  
>-Daniel-<br>Blue his house  
>with a blue little window<br>And a blue corvette  
>And everything is blue for him<br>And himself and everybody around  
>Cause he ain't got nobody to listen<br>-Carlos y Daniel-  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>*Puente instrumental por Carlos,todos bailaron*<br>-Daniel-  
>I have a blue house with a blue window<br>Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too<br>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
>-Carlos-<br>Blue are the people here that walk around  
>Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside<br>Blue are the words i say and what I think  
>Blue are the feelings that live inside me<br>-Carlos y Daniel-  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>-Carlos-<br>I have a blue house with a blue window  
>Blue is the colour of all that I wear<br>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue<br>-Daniel-  
>Blue are the people here that walk around<br>Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside  
>Blue are the words i say and what i think<br>Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
>-Carlos y Daniel-<br>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>-Carlos-  
>Inside and outside<br>Blue his house with a blue little window  
>And a blue corvette<br>And everything is blue for him and himself  
>And everybody around<br>Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
>-Carlos y Daniel-<br>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>da ba dee da ba daa  
>da ba dee da ba daa<br>*Apausos*  
>Clara:7<br>Lara y Deki-Numa Numa[O-Zone]  
>-Lara-<br>Mai-ia-hii  
>mai-ia-huu<br>mai-ia-haa  
>-Deki-<br>mai-ia-ha ha  
>Mai-ia-hii<br>mai-ia-huu  
>mai-ia-haa<br>mai-ia-ha ha  
>-Lara-<br>Mai-ia-hii  
>mai-ia-huu<br>mai-ia-haa  
>mai-ia-ha ha<br>-Deki-  
>Mai-ia-hii<br>mai-ia-huu  
>ma-ia-haa<br>ma-ia-ha ha  
>-Lara-<br>Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc  
>si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea<br>-Deki-  
>hallo, hallo, sunt eu picasso<br>ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic  
>dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic<br>-Lara y Deki-  
>Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei<br>nu ma, nu ma iei  
>nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei<br>chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
>mi-amintesc de ochii tai<br>Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
>nu ma, nu ma iei<br>nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
>chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
>-Lara-<br>Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum  
>hallo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea<br>-Deki-  
>hallo, hallo, sunt iarasi eu, picasso<br>ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic  
>dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic<br>-Lara y Deki-  
>Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei<br>nu ma, nu ma iei  
>nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei<br>chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
>mi-amintesc de ochii tai<br>Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
>nu ma, nu ma iei<br>nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
>chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
>-Deki-<br>Mai-ia-hii  
>mai-ia-huu<br>mai-ia-haa  
>mai-ia-ha ha<br>-Lara-  
>Mai-ia-hii<br>mai-ia-huu  
>mai-ia-haa<br>mai-ia-ha ha  
>-Deki-<br>Mai-ia-hii  
>mai-ia-huu<br>mai-ia-haa  
>mai-ia-ha ha<br>-Lara-  
>Mai-ia-hii<br>mai-ia-huu  
>ma-ia-haa<br>ma-ia-ha ha  
>Clara:Fuck yeah,10!<br>CONTINUARA


	3. Parte 3

Bakugan:el musical,parte 3  
>Clara:Me toca!<br>Lara:Yo sere juez  
>Deki:Lo sere yo<br>Clara:Sera Deki  
>Lara:Jo!<br>Clara-?[?]  
>-Clara-<br>Cual es tu decicion?  
>Ya solo queda una opcion:<br>Ellos contra ti  
>Lo tienes que conseguir<br>Aa,aa,aa,tu tienes el poder  
>Aa,aa,aa,los vas a detener<br>Dos mundos que colisionan!  
>Deves luchar contra el mal<br>Hasta el final,inal,inal,  
>¡Esto es bakugan!<br>Lara:O_o  
>Deki:10!<br>Clara:Dame mi sitio  
>Lara:Fin!<br>Dan:Puedo cantar con Clara?  
>Clara:SI!<br>Deki:Que cantaran?  
>Dan:Pokemon?<br>Clara:Ok  
>Lara:Sere juez!<br>Clara:De acuerdo  
>Dan y Clara-Pokemon therme[Rica Matsumoto]<br>-Dan-  
>Tengo que ser siempre el mejor<br>mejor que nadie más  
>atraparlos mi prueba es<br>entrenarlos mi ideal  
>-Clara-<br>yo viajare de aquí a ya  
>buscando hasta el fin<br>o pokemón te entendere  
>tu poder interior...<br>-Dan-  
>Pokemón, tengo que atraparlos<br>-Clara-  
>(solos tu y yo)<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>Nuestro destino asi es<br>-Dan-  
>Pokemón, gran amigo es<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>En un mundo por salvar<br>-Dan-  
>Pokemón, tengo que atraparlos<br>-Clara-  
>(mi alma sera)<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>Nuestro valor vencera<br>-Dan-  
>Te enseñare y tu tambien<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>Pokemón<br>Atrapalos ya,atraparlos ya,atraparlos ya,atraparlos ya,atraparlos ya.  
>*Puente ofrecido por Dan y Clara*<br>-Dan-  
>Un desfio en cada lugar<br>un destino encontraras  
>y cada dia voy a pelear<br>en una lucha sin igual  
>-Clara-<br>Ven conmigo que ya empezo  
>no hay un equipo mejor<br>sabemos que vamos a ganar  
>y solo un sueño sera<br>*-Dan-  
>Pokemón, tengo que atraparlos<br>-Clara-  
>(solos tu y yo)<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>Nuestro destino asi es<br>-Dan-  
>Pokemón, gran amigo es<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>en un mundo por salvar<br>-Dan-  
>Pokemón, tengo que atraparlos<br>-Clara-  
>(mi alma sera)<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>nuestro valor vencera<br>-Dan-  
>te enseñare y tu también<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>Pokemón<br>atrapalos ya¡*  
>*Otra vez*<br>-Dan y Clara-  
>atrapalos ya,atrapalos ya,¡POKEMON!<br>Lara:9,Ahora yo!  
>Clara:Juez ^.^<br>Lara-Ievan Polkka[Loituma]  
>-Lara-<br>Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
>jalakani pohjii kutkutti.<br>Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
>vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti,<br>sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
>kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.<br>Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
>äppyt tipput hilijalleen.<br>Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä  
>ko immeiset onnee toevotti.<br>Peä oli märkänä jokaisella  
>ja viulu se vinku ja voevotti.<br>Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa  
>sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.<br>Salivili hipput.  
>Ievan äiti se kammarissa<br>virsiä veisata huijjuutti,  
>kun tämä poika naapurissa<br>ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.  
>Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa<br>sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
>Salivili.<br>Siellä oli lystiä soiton jäläkeen  
>sain minä kerran sytkyyttee.<br>Kottiin ko mäntii ni ämmä se riitelj  
>ja Ieva jo alako nyyhkyytteek.<br>Minä sanon Ievalle mitäpä se haittaa  
>laskemma vielähi laiasta laitaa.<br>Salivili.  
>Muorille sanon jotta tukkee suusi<br>en ruppee sun terveyttäs takkoomaa.  
>Terveenä peäset ku korjoot luusi<br>ja määt siitä murjuus makkoomaa.  
>Ei tätä poikoo hellyys haittaa<br>ko akkoja huhkii laiasta laitaan.  
>Salivili.<br>Sen minä sanon jotta purra pittää  
>ei mua niin voan nielasta.<br>Suat männä ite vaikka lännestä ittään  
>vaan minä en luovu Ievasta,<br>sillä ei tätä poikoo kainous haittaa  
>sillon ko tanssii laiasta laitaan.<br>Salivili.  
>Clara:10<br>FIN


End file.
